delinquencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Bullworth
INT. Boys Dorm - Hallway ' '''Nathan enters the boys dorm, bruised from his fight just prior. A boy named Lucifer A. Lyons notices him and immediately approaches him from down the hall. ' '''Lucifer:' Oh look, it’s the new boy. ' Nathan: (''Dismissively) Get lost. ' 'Lucifer: (Mockingly) Get lost? ' 'Nathan: If you’re anything like the kids I just encountered outside, then yeah. Get lost. ' '''Lucifer: You need to calm down there. Don’t want to end up on some meds, do you? Nathan: Look- it’s been a long day. I’ve had a long journey and I’m hardly happy to be here. ' '''Lucifer: Happy to be in one of the toughest schools in the country? Couldn’t match your excitement even if I wanted to. ' '''Nathan: Uh-huh… Lucifer: Speaking of which- a place like this, you’re going to need some friends here if you want to survive. ' '''Nathan: I suppose you’re volunteering. ' 'Lucifer nods his head, and then turns his attention to the front door, where Gillan Portwall had just entered through. Gillan shuts the door quietly behind him. ' 'Gillan: I- uh. ' 'Lucifer: (To Nathan) Meet the girl of the boys dorm. ' '''Lucifer holds his arm out to Gillan, who frowns in response. Gillan: (Defensively) You really need to shut up, Lucifer. Really, you do. I’m trying to-- I'm trying to be nice here. Nathan: (To Gillan) You’re the new kid who was getting picked on by the prefects, right? ''' '''Gillan: (Smirking sadly) I-- yeah… yeah the prefects. The ones who are supposed to help you out and guide you. Yeah, them. I wanted to help you out-- earlier. I uh-- I saw what happened. I’m real sorry. ‘ Nathan: (Sarcastically) The prefects sure guided me. They made sure to inform me I needed a uniform. Helpful of them. (He sighs.) ' '''Gillan: Yeah, I saw. The last two days here have been-- well, no less than miserable. ' 'Lucifer: (To Nathan, positively) Well, once you get yourself dressed, I’ll kindly guide you around the place. Show you everything here. ' 'Nathan: I’ll keep that in mind. I’m going to unpack now. ' 'Lucifer nods his head and steps into the lounge. Nathan walks off. ' '''――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― INT. Boys Dorm - Nathan’s Room ''' '''Nathan steps into his designated room, noticing his suitcase was already there. In the room, he saw three beds. Cody Winter and Cole Carpenter are already in the room. Cody glances over to the door, noticing Nathan. Cody: And here comes cellmate number three. ' '''Cole: (Sitting up, interested) I wondered when he’d arrive. I’m Cole. Cole Carpenter. I’ve been at Bullworth for a year now. ' '''Cody notices the bruise on Nathan’s face. Cody: Rough first day? Nathan: It’s been about as pleasant as I imagined it’d be. ' '''Cody: That’s the Bullworth spirit. I’m Cody- arrived yesterday. ' '''Nathan: Nathan West. Cole: Well your pleasant days at Bullworth won’t be changing anytime soon. You aren’t the only kid who’s been having a rough time, though. There’s this one kid in the eighth grade. Gillan. He’s been here a few days and he’s going through hell. The dorky ones always get picked on here. Nathan: (Angrily) You calling me a dork? ' '''Cole: (Startled) Whoa-- not at all. ' 'Cody pulls up his sleeve, showing bruises of his own. ' 'Cody: (Jokingly) Bruise brothers. ' '''Cole: (To Nathan) So uh-- what led you to coming to Bullworth? Nathan: My family wanted to toughen me up-- and I screwed up at my last two schools. They sent me to one of the most expensive boarding schools in the country at first but I got expelled. ' '''Cole: So you’re a rich kid. Ohhhhh. I think know where you’ll end up. ' '''Nathan: (Bluntly) Where? Cole: Uh-- nevermind. ' '''Nathan: I’m not a pompous brat. ' 'Cody: (To Cole, shaking his head) He doesn’t seem like a preppy. First glance at those pomade-abusing little shits had me gagging. They smell of superiority complex. ' 'Nathan: Yeah, well. I’m gonna get changed and then have a look around. ' '''Cody: (Nodding) Stay safe. Nathan exits, going off to get changed into his uniform which had been left on his bed. ――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― INT. Boys Dorm - Lounge A few minutes later, now changed into his Bullworth Academy uniform, Nathan steps out of the toilets and heads into the lounge. The lounge consisted of a vending machine, an arcade machine, and a crappy television with a seating area. Haru Diran was sitting watching a basketball game on the TV. He cheers as the team he was rooting for scores. Another student, Mark Det approaches. ''' '''Mark: (To Nathan, rudely) The hell are you? Nathan: (Defensively) The new kid. What’s your problem? Does everyone in this damn school have a problem? I’ve been here twenty minutes. ''' '''Mark: Eh. I don’t have much of a problem-- I’m just in a crappy mood. I arrived here, like five days ago and it’s been really horrible so far. Nathan: (Sarcastically) Everyone has done such a great job at selling this school to me since I got here. ' '''Mark: (Chuckling) Yeah… I’ve already had a few nasty dealings with the bullies. But the prefects- oh god. They act like drill sergeants. I feel like I’m in boot camp. ' 'Mark points over to the couch at Haru. ' 'Mark: (Scoffing) See that kid? I share a dorm with him. He acts- well- he acts strange, to say the least. He stutters every time he speaks, and it is so annoying. ' 'Nathan: (Shrugging) Seems like a harmless dork to me. ' 'Nathan scans the room, noticing Gillan sitting at the arcade machine, glued to it. Lucifer was standing over Gillan, watching him play. ' 'Lucifer: (To Gillan) Watch out, you’re about to screw up. ' '''Gillan: Shut up- you’re gonna get me out of the loo-” Lucifer: (Tauntingly) You’re gonna break the game. ' '''The arcade machine erupts with a failure noise. Gillan frowns, holding the one joystick in shame. ' '''Gillan: (Grumbling) Dammit. One of these days I will get the highest score. I’ve been living off this damned thing for the past two days. I need to… Gillan inserts another coin as if it were nothing. ' '''Lucifer: You say ‘one of these days’ like you’re going to spend the rest of your sad life on it. ' 'Gillan: What life do I truly have-- at Bullworth. ' 'Lucifer: Wydell will always have the high score, he’s the one who doesn’t have a life. He’s the bully’s boy toy. ' 'Gillan: (Dismissively) Screw Wydell. I can beat him. ' 'Gillan pushes the joystick up, though it creaks, jamming. He grunts, trying to force it to move so the game could work. ' 'Gillan: (Struggling) Give me a hand here--- help me push this. ' '''Gillan kicks at it, grunting. Lucifer steps forward, lightly tapping his foot against the bottom of the machine before backing off. Lucifer: (Carelessly) Won’t budge. ' '''Desperately, Gillan takes out his pencil and tries to dig it into the gummed up joystick, though his pencil snapped in two. ' '''Gillan: (Fed up) Really?! 'Gillan accidentally shifts his hand against one of the buttons on the machine, causing the game to go back to the starting screen, displaying ‘Insert another coin to play!’ '